


Down For It

by canadiankazz



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Pillow Talk, Rope Bondage, Tremere - Freeform, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Jasper and Eva are down for some kinky stuff. A sequel to"To Feel Alive"but can be read on its own.Chapter 2 is now up! Minor early Season 4 spoilers.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Cover by PuzzleDragon
> 
> I wasn’t sure if I was going to write more Jeva smut or not. Discussion with Josephine and the Sugar Cubes in her Discord changed that. This can be considered a sequel to another fic of mine, [“To Feel Alive,”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733458/chapters/49258556) but you can also read this on your own.
> 
> Set before Season 4 and contains mild spoilers. Thank you always to Cravatfiend for the beta reading!

It had been a quiet night so far. Blissful. Peaceful. Jasper had spent most of it working on a new trap for the back door of the labyrinth. He had spent hours whittling stakes from dropped branches found in Griffith Park. He had the springs and wires for a pressure plate stacked neatly in a corner. Jasper was excited about his trap engineering, and took a break to sit on the bed and read a trap-making manual he had stolen from a Salvation Army donation bin. It was mostly about traps for hunting, but he had ideas for engineering some kind of noose wire that, if it snared someone at just the right angle and speed, could decapitate them.

Eva tiptoed into the bedroom and saw Jasper reading by the bright LEDs of a single reading light. She had also been busy reading in the library, but her novel had been romantic escapism. It had put her in a mood to spend some time with Jasper. Her novel had been about taboo love during times of strife. Boyfriends and girlfriends crossing dangerous continents to be in each other’s arms again. It had been a quick read for Eva, and now she was in a mood for some affection.

They didn’t have a title for their relationship, not yet. Neither of them had dared to say the word “boyfriend,” “girlfriend,” or even “lover.” They were a couple, yes. That much had to be admitted. They had committed to sharing a sanctum, sharing a bed, sharing blood, and sharing many intimate moments together. In the whirlwind of the past half a year, they had grown just about as close as a Kindred couple could get. Even still, both of them hesitated to label their relationship. It was almost as if if they did, the spell would break and something would happen to drive them apart again.

Eva slid onto the bed and snuggled up to Jasper’s lean, bony body. He put an arm around her and continued reading. Eva watched him read for a minute or so before speaking up.

“Making more traps?”

“Yeah,” Jasper pointed to the snare tying diagram in the manual. “I’m getting ideas.”

Eva’s fingers found the hem of Jasper’s hoodie. She stroked it, finding a loose thread. “Do you… want to take a break?”

Jasper smirked at her. “In a bit.”

Eva frowned. She slipped her hand under the cloth and eventually found the skin of Jasper’s abdomen. It was cold and dead, but so was she. Jasper tried to ignore her, but he couldn’t help a little rumble escaping from his throat.

Eva stroked the skin she found, waiting for Jasper to pull away or tell her to stop. He didn’t. 

Last August, Jasper and Eva’s physical relationship had moved past kissing, past clothed bed sharing. It had been a desperate, emotional moment for her. She had wanted to make her body feel alive. Jasper had been willing to help her and in the process discovered how to make her writhe and moan with his fingers and tongue. In return, she had done the same for him. Eva had helped Jasper with Blush of Life and rewarded him with physical pleasures the likes of which his body had long been denied. They had indulged themselves several more times since then, spending hours exploring each other’s bodies, but had so far not made the leap to full intercourse. Jasper’s anxieties about the Nosferatu curse had been their biggest block. Part of him still didn’t believe that Eva was sexually attracted to him, and was waiting for her to shun his body in disgust. Eva was more than willing to be patient.

Eva kissed Jasper’s shoulder as he read the trap making manual. Her kisses moved up to his neck. Her hand slid a little further up inside his hoodie. Finally, Jasper growled. 

“Yes, Eva, can I help you with something?” He sounded a little annoyed, but mostly amused. He squirmed, trying to fish her hand out of his clothes.

“I want you to take a break from reading,” she murmured in his ear. Eva bowed her head and planted more little kisses on his shoulder.

“Yes… I gathered,” Jasper smirked. Truth was… he didn’t mind the interruption so much. He knew he was lucky to have Eva down there with him. He was lucky in more ways than he could count. Keeping Eva safe had become his top priority. That was why he had been doing this reading in the first place, after all. “But… the traps…”

“Are you going to set any more traps tonight?” Eva asked.

“No,” Jasper admitted.

“Then you can take a break.” Eva shifted and caught Jasper’s lips with hers. He melted. He never could resist her kisses. Jasper lowered the book down to the floor and wrapped his arms around Eva. She smiled in victory and kissed him harder.

The kissing continued, stretching time out seemingly without end. Jasper pulled Eva into his lap and allowed her the privilege of unzipping and unbuckling his many layers. His hands found the hem of her shirt and lifted it. Eva had started wearing red lately. He loved her in red. Neither Kindred had to come up for air. Tongues carefully touched fangs. Hands found the cold skin of bare torsos. Items of clothing were removed and discarded to the floor one after another. 

Eva pulled back from the kiss and inhaled. Her pulse fluttered into life. Her body began to warm. Already, a coil of pleasure had formed deep inside her, between her legs. She went back in for another deep kiss, one hand running over the back of Jasper’s head. Jasper’s moan had a growl in it. 

“I really like making you moan like that,” Eva whispered.

Jasper chuckled. “It’s been… well, it’s been a lot of work to get us here.”

“I know… but it’s been worth it.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Eva touched Jasper’s bare chest, admiring the network of black veins that branched out from his heart. “Will you blush for me, please?” she breathed.

Jasper focused. It wasn’t as easy for him as it was for her. He roused his blood and his Beast, forcing his heart back into life. It stuttered and twitched in his chest for a few painful seconds, then settled into a normal, if slightly excited, rhythm.

Eva kissed him again. “Good,” she murmured. 

Jasper fought to ignore his Beast’s whispers. It wanted to attack Eva, strike while her Vitae was hot and wanting...

No… no, none of that…

Jasper distracted himself with Eva’s breasts. He stroked them, teasing her nipples with his fingers. He was keeping his mouth off her for now, until his Beast settled somewhat. Eva hummed with growing pleasure. Her hands found the button and zipper on his tattered jeans and opened his fly.

Jasper rumbled, shifting to help Eva take off his pants. She was too good to him. He had told her this many times. She had always denied it. He deserved to be happy, even if he didn’t believe it. Eva stepped out of her skirt. It joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Nude now, she climbed back on top of Jasper.

“I would very much like to touch you,” she said, her voice low and wanting. Jasper’s cock wasn’t hard yet. She wanted to fix that.

Jasper clenched his jaw as his anxiety flared. This was familiar territory though. She had touched him before, many times now. She had shown no fear or disgust towards his naked body. She wanted him. Jasper nodded. Feeling her hands on him, confident and loving, would be the trick to killing his anxious mind.

Eva gently pushed Jasper down onto the bed, kissing him again as she did so. Then she pulled back and took his flaccid cock into her hands. Jasper groaned softly once, then again louder when he felt her tongue on his skin. She had experience now with making him hard, and knew what he liked. It had taken a lot of patient trial and error to get here, a lot of calming, encouraging words, a lot of reassurance that yes, this was what she wanted to do, and it was what he wanted to do.

Jasper reached for her, his hand handing on her shoulder. “Let me touch you… and I want to taste you,” he rasped.

Eva hummed her consent and approval and shifted her body. She kept her face with his cock but twisted to lay on top of him, her knees on either side of Jasper’s head. He chuckled.

“Not… quite what I had in mind, but I’ll take it,” he muttered. One hand looped around Eva’s hips to keep her still. His other hand started to stroke her folds. He scooted her upwards a little more, then licked her. Eva moaned, muffled by his cock. Jasper smirked and did it again, his tongue finding her clit. Eva writhed, which was why he had an arm around her to hold her still. He looped his other hand around her as well and settled in, teasing her with his tongue just as she teased him with hers. It was just the distraction he needed from his Beast. His tongue worked against her and she bobbed her head up and down, slurping him down.

The distraction worked fine until it became too much for Eva. She pulled back from Jasper’s erection, gasping. She kept one hand on his cock, but sat up onto Jasper’s face. He groaned, adjusting his grip on her.

“Oh, yes…!” Eva breathed as Jasper sucked on her clit. “Oh, yes, there! Don’t stop, don’t stop…!” Eva’s words trailed off into more gasping. Jasper did not stop. She moaned and her body shuddered.

Jasper was painfully aware of Eva’s Vitae, hot and fresh and aroused, being so close. His fangs pressed into her and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not bite down. He growled and Eva writhed. He pushed against her backside and she shifted, moving off of him.

Jasper sighed and wiped his face. His heart was pounding painfully. That had been close, almost too close.

“Are you alright?” Eva asked, her voice dreamy. “I didn’t suffocate you, did I?”

It was a joke and he knew it. He chuckled. “No, you’re fine. I’m fine.”

“Mmm... “ Eva sighed. “Good.” She resumed stroking his cock. It was hard and straining now.

“Fuck…” Jasper groaned. 

“Actually… um… I would like to,” Eva said.

Jasper blinked. “What?”

“I want to feel you… inside me…” She continued to stroke him, up and down. “I know we haven’t done that yet but… I’m ready. I want you.”

Jasper had very little blood left in his brain at this point. His eyes were wide. Her hands felt so damn good…

He nodded.

Eva smiled and shifted her body, straddling Jasper’s narrow hips, facing him. She rose onto her knees and hesitated. Eva stroked him a few more times, up and down, slowly. Jasper felt like his heart was going to burst. 

“Ready?” Eva asked. She was certainly ready, but Jasper’s anxiety was palpable. “I won’t do anything more without your say-so.”

Jasper reached up and pulled her down to him. He closed his eyes and kissed her, soft and loving. She didn’t seem to mind tasting herself on his lips at all. He still didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Eva who wanted to do _this_ with _him_ , but he wasn’t about to back out now. Eva kept trying to tell him he deserved to be happy. He knew that sex didn’t always equal happiness, but it was still a pleasure he had been denied for many years.

As they kissed, he twitched his hips upwards, thrusting against her slowly. He could feel his cock pressing against her labia, sliding against her. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice hoarse. It was time. “Yes… I want you…”

He felt Eva’s hand on his cock again, guiding him inside her. The feeling was incredible. He growled as Eva sunk slowly down. She was moaning low in her throat. She had waited a long, long time to feel this sensation again.

“Ah… yes…!” Eva groaned.

Jasper’s Beast squirmed once more in his chest. He growled again, determined not to let it ruin this for him. His growl had a hungry edge to it Eva had come to recognize.

He felt Eva’s hand on his cheek. “Jasper?” she breathed. “Open your eyes.”

He did, and by the light of the reading lamp, he could see her above him. The light blazed across her white skin, giving shadows to her curves and the swell of her breasts. He could see the blush in her chest, neck and cheeks. His eyes drifted down to hips, to where she was straddling him, and he was sunk balls-deep inside her. He could feel her vaginal muscles squeeze him and he gasped. Eva gave him a wicked little smile.

“You feel so damn good,” she said. Her voice hitched with a sigh of pleasure as she moved her hips a little. Jasper put his hands on her hips, gripping her.

“Y-you do too,” he gasped.

Eva continued to move, rolling her hips, letting her body tell her what it wanted. She had imagined how good his long, slim cock would feel and she had not been wrong in her imaginings. She had not done this for a long time, but her body knew what to do. The backwards and forwards motion turned into her rising and lowering herself up and down, a few inches at a time. Eva moaned and gasped. Her back arched. The bed springs squeaked. Her hands pressed against Jasper’s chest, her short nails scratching him in her enthusiasm. Jasper’s dead heart continued to hammer. It was better than he had ever let himself imagine it could be.

Slowly, deliberately, Eva’s pace sped up. Her gasps and moans got louder, as did Jasper’s. The activity of Jasper’s Beast also quickened. It was trying to find some common ground. Sex was not in its vocabulary. Violence was… hunger was… and this was a type of hunger, was it not? The action, the thrusting… could it be violence? Pain could be involved, yes? And that pain turned into pleasure?

Jasper’s growl changed in pitch as a thought of him spanking Eva, of choking her, while also rutting against her, flashed through his mind. Eva heard his tone and marked the difference, even through her own haze of pleasure. She forced herself to slow her movements against him, making the pleasure for both of them ease off a little.

“Still good?” she asked, her voice breathy.

“God, yes…” Jasper groaned. “Just, um…”

Eva stroked his cheek again, feeling honoured he had been willing to open up this far. He was well beyond his comfort zone. “Yes? Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Jasper snarled. His grip on her hips tightened.

Eva giggled, rolling her hips and drawing out a moan from the Nosferatu beneath her. “What then? Change positions?”

“Maybe,” he considered, “but… it’s…um, I’m hungry and… it’s distracting…”

“Ahh… well, that’s easily fixed.” Eva’s hand on his cheek traced Jasper’s jawline as she offered him her wrist.

Jasper blinked. He looked from her hand to her face, flushed with pleasure. “Are you sure?”

Eva’s rocking sped up again. “Absolutely!” she moaned. “Please… please bite me…”

Jasper groaned wantingly. God, no one had ever begged him to bite them like that before. He couldn't say no. He steadied her wrist to his mouth with one hand. He opened his mouth wide. His fangs found her soft alabaster skin. Eva hissed at the bite as her vagina clenched around him. Her intoxicating Vitae filled Jasper’s mouth and he began to drink. 

“Oh… God…” Eva moaned as the pleasure of the Kiss radiated and spread throughout her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she rocked her hips forcefully against him, chasing the pleasure. Jasper could taste it. In addition to the flower notes and power that normally permeated Eva’s Vitae, he could taste her lust, her love, and her passion. He growled against her skin, starting to rock his hips upwards to meet hers. Eva’s wrist came free from his bite as she held on for dear life. It didn’t take much longer for her climax to ripple through her. She came hard in rolling, twitching waves of deep, deep pleasure. Eva stopped moving, her brain clouded in bliss, Vitae still dropping from her wrist.

But Jasper wasn’t done yet.

Powered by her Vitae, Jasper planted his feet on the bed for leverage and continued to pump himself in and out of Eva. He snarled with the effort. Over-stimulated, Eva wailed, hanging on to whatever she could grab as he took his pleasure and gave her more. Jasper didn’t stop until he also came, hugging Eva’s body close to his and pressing himself deep inside her. His snarls were muffled by Eva’s skin and hair.

They held each other, breathless, for a minute. Eva’s skin tingled and her wrist hurt. She didn’t care about the pain though. She peppered Jasper’s gaunt face with blissful, loving kisses.

Gently, Jasper rolled her off him and pulled himself out. It took them another minute to recover, for their dead hearts to slow. Jasper licked Eva’s wrist, closing the wound and cleaning the Vitae that had oozed down her hand. She stroked his head, hugging him to her, enjoying the skin-to-skin.

Neither of them spoke for a long, comfortable few minutes. There wasn’t anything they needed to say. For a little while, it was like there was nothing and no one else in the world but them.

Eventually, it was Eva who broke the silence. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Jasper mumbled.

Eva tilted her head to peer at his face. “Really?”

Jasper met her eyes and smiled a fangy and satisfied smile. “Yes.”

“Did the blood help?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it really, _really_ did.”

“Mmm… that’s something to keep in mind, then.”

“Mmm?” Jasper growled curiously.

“More blood play,” Eva smirked.

He smirked back. “Sounds… very kinky.”

“It is.”

“I didn’t think… um… you’d be really into kinky stuff like that.”

Eva arched an eyebrow at him. “Really? All we Tremere do is play with blood. You know that.”

“Yeah, but not like… um… in bed.”

Eva shrugged, remembering some of the more taboo blood magic she had done in the distant past and the circumstances in which she had done them. “You would be surprised.”

“Oh, would I?” Jasper chuckled.

Eva didn’t want her thoughts to linger on the Tremere of her past. She wanted to stay focused in this moment of post-coital bliss with Jasper. “Mm-hmm… I’m much more kinky than you think I am.”

“I think you’re _plenty_ kinky,” Jasper chuckled.

“I think I’m _more_ kinky than _you_ are,” Eva dared.

It was Jasper’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” Eva answered simply.

“I mean, beyond just um… Nosferatu sex kink?” Jasper laughed. His brain was still catching up on what they had just done.

Eva giggled. “Does sex with a Nosferatu count as a kink?”

“Oh, it _does_. Trust me,” Jasper said. “My clan is um… very niche.”

“‘Niche.’ I like that,” Eva mused. She stroked a finger up Jasper’s arm, making him purr. “Although…”

“What?”

“One… hears things,” Eva teased.

“About?”

“The… sex lives of some of the Nosferatu in the city,” Eva giggled again.

“Well, I am _not_ speaking for the others,” Jasper chuckled, “and you know all about _my_ sex life… and you are the _only_ one who will _ever_ know about that.”

“Mmm,” Eva agreed, kissing Jasper on the lips again.

“Just… out of my own curiosity…” Jasper said when they parted. He licked his fangs. “What would you do… as an example of um… extra kink?”

“If I were allowed to do anything I wanted?”

“Yeah.”

Eva’s eyes flickered to Jasper’s fangs. “To you?”

Jasper thought about that for a moment. He could still feel the pleasure from Eva’s Vitae in his system. His Blush of Life was still active, as was hers. His cock had gone reasonably soft again, but it twitched. He ignored it, though he was sure Eva felt it.

“Yeah,” Jasper said. “To me.”

“Well…” Eva mused as she traced some of the black veins on his chest. Her nails were painted red and the contrast was brilliant against his skin. “I would probably use Movement of the Mind, or just tie you down if I didn’t want to risk spending my own blood, and I would…”

Eva trailed off as Jasper’s cock twitched against her again. “Go on,” he growled softly.

“I would…” she sighed. She wanted to talk about these things, to take advantage of the good mood Jasper was in to talk about them, but she was still nervous. It’s one thing to think kinky and taboo thoughts. It’s another to say them out loud… particularly to the person you wanted to do those things with. “Please don’t judge me?”

“Never,” Jasper kissed her forehead. “It’s fine. Who knows… I might be totally into whatever you suggest.”

“I would tie you down… and I’d cut you. I’d draw little patterns into your skin, not enough to do any real damage, it would all be superficial but… I’d um… lick the blood after…”

Jasper growled. Eva hadn't been looking at his face, ashamed as she was to say this fantasy out loud to him. She felt his cock twitch again, harder, and looked down. His erection had almost fully returned. Eva looked back up at Jasper’s face and there was deep lust in his eyes.

“Uh… um, yeah… I’d be down for that,” he growled softly.

“Really?” Eva asked. “It would be safe, I promise… with safe words and everything…”

Jasper nodded. “Yeah, of course. Um… what would you do after that? After the um… licking?”

“I would… I would probably want to fuck you again,” she mumbled.

Something in Jasper thrilled to hear Eva use such language. He grinned. “I think I would be down for that,” he said again.

Eva was very relieved. She moved a hand down between their bodies to stroke Jasper’s new erection. He groaned at her touch. “Well… good. We can see about doing that at some point in the future.”

“Not tonight?”

She shook her head with a little smile, her hand was still around his cock. It was still damp from their earlier lovemaking. “No, not tonight. Another night. It’ll take time to prepare.”

“Fair,” Jasper chuckled. “I uh… I also had some ideas if uh… if we wanted to… get a little more kinky…” He was finding talking difficult with her hand around him like it was. He was a little proud and a little surprised at how his undead body was responding to all of this. A sleeping dragon had awoken.

Eva’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“Yeah, um… but I don’t know if you’d… I mean, it’s just spanking and things like that…”

“Ah, I see…” Eva’s fingers moved along the smooth skin of Jasper’s cock. His breath hitched and he growled. “Well… that’s another thing we can put a pin in for the future. For now though… we still have some time before dawn, and we are both still blushed. What would you like to do?” She stroked the length of him, down to the base and up again, slowly.

Jasper snarled and moved, pushing himself on top of Eva and kissing her hard on the lips. In the heat of the moment, all his previous performance and dysmorphia anxieties were gone. Eva let go of his cock and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“I think I can think of something,” Jasper rumbled in Eva’s ear. He thrust his hips forwards and she moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Jasper get a little deeper into their kinks, and try out a few things involving a knife, rope and a chair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I hope that the fact it's over 5000 words will make up for the delay. Thanks again to Cravatfiend for the editing and work shopping, and to PuzzleDragon for making the book cover and for the encouragement.
> 
> I was very much inspired by the cover PuzzleDragon made for this fic, and also the song [_Perverted_ by Elita,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05vI3RkK0xw) which Josephine McAdam tagged in her discord as a kinky Jeva song. “Enjoy, fanfic writers,” she said, and enjoy it I did. I hope you enjoy this too.

Eva would have been lying to herself if she didn’t admit she was a little nervous. She checked over her tools once again. Her knife had been sharpened. She had the ropes and the chair ready to go. Her hair was up. She was dressed in new things she had ordered especially for this night. She made sure her outer layer was still secured tightly. All good to go. Time to bring him in.

“Jasper?”

The Nosferatu had been banned from his own bedroom while Eva set everything up. “It’ll be a surprise,” she had told him. “Remember we talked about trying some kinky things? If you’re still down for it… I have some things I want to try, but I need to set up.”

Jasper had agreed and gone to occupy himself in the workshop. He was nervous too.

_“Eva wants to have sex with me,”_ he mused to himself, lost in his thoughts. _“She wants to do kinky things with me. This is…”_ He shook his head. All the usual words like “amazing,” “fantastic” or even “lucky” didn’t seem to cut it. “Unbelievable” fits though. It was unbelievable, inconceivable, that she wanted to do all those things with him, and that she was willing to let him do them to her.

His mind drifted back to their most recent session of lovemaking. It had been just the other night. They didn’t have sex every night, but a few times a week Eva would tempt and tease Jasper out of his clothes and into Blush of Life. He smiled a little at the memories of her moaning his name, of her body clenching deliciously around him, of his own gasps and moans. She had never seemed bothered by his grotesque Nosferatu body. Instead, she worked around it and highlighted the parts of him that she loved, including his hands, fingers, tongue and…

… Well, she had no complaints so far, that was for sure. Neither did he.

Jasper looked up when he heard Eva call his name. He licked his fangs and swallowed. Time to see what she had planned for them tonight.

Eva smiled at Jasper as he came in. She was barefoot and wrapped in sheer silky fabric that was half way between a dress and a robe. “Hello.”

“Hi,” he said, smiling back. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you. I bought, I mean, I ordered some new things to wear off the internet.”

“Yeah… the internet’s good that way,” he said, taking a moment to drink in her appearance. “So… what’s the plan?”

“I was thinking about what I told you a few weeks ago… about cutting you and tasting your blood?”

Jasper nodded with a little growl. He remembered that conversation very well.

Eva licked her lips. “I would like to do that, tonight… if you would also like to…?”

Jasper thought about it. He did want to. In fact, he was surprised at how _very much_ he did want to. He could see that Eva had done a lot of preparation for this. All that coupled with the hopeful look on her face and any lingering doubts he had evaporated. He nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I would like to.”

Eva stepped towards him and took his hands in both of hers. He smiled and bent to kiss her. She was smiling too. “We’ll be safe,” she promised. “If you want to stop, we can stop at any time.”

“What’s the safe word?” Jasper asked.

“Um… well, one I used a very, _very_ long time ago was ‘unicorn,’” Eva said.

Jasper chuckled. “‘Unicorn?’ Alright, sure.”

Eva beamed. “Then… are we ready to go?”

“Yeah… I think so. You’re in charge?”

“Mm. For now.” Eva gave him another kiss. Then she took a few steps back. She inhaled and exhaled slowly with a few deep breaths. A little push of her blood and she felt the blush of artificial life fill her body, blooming from her heart outwards. Jasper watched as she began to breathe and some very faint rosy colour came to her white cheeks.

“To start with, Jasper, take your shirt off, please, and your shoes. You can leave your pants on for now,” Eva commanded gently. Jasper did as he was told. He still had some hesitation when it came to removing his shirt, but usually once it was off, he was alright. He reminded himself that they were safe in the privacy of his sanctum, and that Eva had seen him like this before without issue.

“Good,” Eva said. She was feeling a little more confident. “Now sit, please. I’m going to tie you to the chair.”

The wooden chair was an old dining room one, long lost from its original set. It had arms, which is why it had been chosen for this job tonight. Jasper sat and Eva set about binding his arms to the arms of the chair with the nylon rope.

“Let me know if it’s too tight?” Eva asked.

Jasper nodded. “It’s fine. Is it just the arms?”

“Yes,” Eva said as she worked. “I want your chest free, and I’m not worried about your legs.”

“Mm. Alright.”

“Is this the first time you’ve been tied up like this?” Eva asked.

“No,” he chuckled lightly, “but um… it’s been a long time.”

“Mm,” Eva smirked. “Did you like it then?”

“Yes,” he confessed.

“I hope you like it this time too. There.” Eva stepped back and looked him over. She watched as Jasper tested the ropes. He nodded to her, satisfied that they were not too tight. “Feel alright?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. Then we’ll continue. Let’s have you blush for me, please,” Eva requested.

Jasper nodded again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The breath served both as an attempt to calm himself a little and to restart his lungs. The anticipation of what she was going to do was starting to excite him. With effort, Jasper’s blood surged inside of his chest. His heart stuttered into artificial life. At the same time, his Beast uncoiled and rattled its metaphorical cage. Jasper could hear the sinister voice of it in his head. Would he bite Eva again tonight? Would he drink from her? Would he get to taste every drop and truly make her his own?

No, _no_. Jasper had set a firm rule for himself that he would never drink from Eva without her permission, and diablorizing her was out of the question.

He took another deep breath and snarled as he exhaled. Slowly, his body began to come alive again.

“Good boy,” Eva murmured, watching him.

Jasper opened his eyes and saw her smiling seductively. He licked his lips and fangs, rumbling quietly to himself. It made him feel special, to have someone look at him like that.

“Did you get hungry?” Eva asked, stroking the dry skin on his veined, bony chest.

Jasper nodded. He swallowed out of slight nervousness, his mouth dry. “Yes. Um…” He cleared his throat, feeling oddly guilty. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Eva said. “We can’t have you be too hungry to start with, so I’m going to offer you my Vitae. Would you like some?”

Jasper nodded. He tried to hide his eagerness, but something about being tied to a chair and offered a taste from a powerful woman was having a big effect on him. His pants were already starting to feel a little too tight, and they had only just begun.

“What do we say?” Eva prompted.

“Yes, please,” Jasper responded. He didn’t hide the hungry growl in his tone. “I would like a taste. I would like to um… to drink you. Please.”

Eva came around behind the chair with a swish of sheer fabric. Jasper felt her fingertips and nails of one hand stroke the back of his head. It gave him little tingles across his skin. Eva brought her other wrist around to the front of his face, within easy biting distance. “You may drink.”

Part of Jasper was still getting used to having someone around who gave him consent to be fed from, let alone someone offering themselves _like this_. He opened his mouth obediently and pressed his fangs to Eva’s wrist. Almost instantly, his mouth filled with her potent Vitae. He closed his lips around the wound and drank. Behind him, Eva sighed with the mix of pleasure and pain that always came from feeding. The sensation made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. She kissed the back of Jasper’s head as he swallowed. Despite the wants of his Beast, Jasper held back from drinking any more than he had to in order to take the edge off his hunger. He licked the wound closed and cleaned any trace of Vitae from Eva’s skin before she took her wrist away.

“Feel better?” Eva murmured, still riding the high that came from being fed from.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Mmm…” she sighed and kissed his head again. “Good… it made me a little hungry, but… I have plans to fix that. Are you still okay with me cutting you?”

Jasper thought about it for a few seconds. They could stop there… but he didn’t want to. “Yes,” he told her.

“And with me… drinking your blood?”

That made his heart beat harder. He had tasted Eva’s desire for him in her sweet, floral Vitae. Maybe she would be able to taste his desire for her as well. “Yes,” he rasped.

Eva smiled. She walked back around to stand in front of him, collecting her sharp little knife along the way. She undid the front of her gown and let the silky fabric fall to the floor. It revealed her body, bound in a pale, pinkish-cream corset. A set of matching lace lingerie finished the look. Jasper had guessed the shape of it under her outer layer but to actually see her in it stunned him. It was as if Eva had activated Awe. She gave Jasper a few seconds to let the memory of seeing her dressed like this burn itself into his memory.

“Do you like it?” she asked him, almost shy now under his stare.

“I um…” Jasper stuttered. His words had utterly failed him. He strained his arms against the ropes, wanting to touch her, to feel the texture of the lace over her skin. “Yes, Eva, you look… amazing.”

“Thank you,” Eva smiled again. His reaction had boosted her confidence a little more. “I just have to be careful not to get blood on it.”

“Uh… yeah, no… it’ll stain,” Jasper muttered. He chuckled at the awkwardness of his words. The sight of her, coupled with Eva’s fresh blood in his system and the anticipation of what might come was turning him on. He tried to shift in his chair. His pants were definitely getting too tight. He cursed his past self for putting on skinny jeans earlier in the evening.

“You’re going to have to hold still,” Eva warned. She brought the knife up and Jasper stilled instantly. “Remember… if it gets too much…”

“I’ll say the um… I’ll say the safe word,” he said.

“Good,” Eva nodded. She gave him a kiss. His arms flexed again against the rope. Oh, how he wanted to touch her! 

“Stay still,” Eva whispered as the kiss parted. “Relax.” 

She leaned back a little bit to look at him. “Now… let’s see…” She took a little step towards him again and ran a hand lightly over his chest. “What a lovely canvass I have here.” Jasper rumbled at that. Eva straddled him, settling herself into Jasper’s lap facing him. Very, very lightly, without leaving a mark on his skin, she started using the tip of the knife to trace some of his veins. Jasper froze. His only movements were his breaths with Blush of Life. He wondered if Eva could see his heart beating through his skin. It certainly felt like it was going to beat its way right out of his rib cage.

Eventually, Eva chose a spot on the right side of Jasper’s chest, an inch or so above his nipple. She made a straight but shallow cut. Jasper gritted his fangs, trying not to move or make a sound. The cut turned into several neat, shallow cuts forming a pattern. Jasper glanced down and saw that she had carved a rune. Jasper recognized it from Eva’s occult books. It was one she often used for her wards. Jasper’s dark Vitae slowly welled up from the cuts and started to drip. Eva watched the blood for a few seconds, then she bowed her head and ran her tongue over the cut, catching the seeping blood.

Jasper closed his eyes. His cock twitched in his pants. He was sure Eva would have felt that, pressed against it as she was.

“Mmm,” he heard her sigh in pleasure. “You taste so good, Jasper.” Before he could respond, she licked the cut again.

“T-thank you,” Jasper mumbled.

He opened his eyes and saw Eva smirking. “Are you still feeling alright? Do you like me doing this?” she asked.

Jasper nodded. Eva shifted her hips, brushing up against his restrained cock. He bit back a groan.

“Good. We’ll get to _that_ in a moment. First…” she trailed off, looking for another spot to make a cut.

She settled on his left rib cage, below his breastbone. She trailed the knife there faintly, drawing out Jasper’s anticipation. She drew faint red lines in the space between two of his dark veins. Then she pressed a little harder with the tip of the knife. Crimson Vitae started to bead and well up slowly. Jasper hissed. Eva made a similar pattern at the same place, more or less, on his other side, mirroring the red lines she had made. When those cuts also began to bead with Vitae, she leaned in to kiss Jasper’s lips.

“Still good?” she whispered.

Jasper swallowed hard and nodded. His arms flexed against the ropes and the wood of the chair creaked.

Eva wiped one white finger gently over the blood drops that had formed from her latest cuts and brought it to her lips to taste. His blood was almost bitter, but it was sweetened by the pleasure he was feeling, by the arousal she was stirring in him.

“You’re doing so good…” Eva murmured. She licked at some of the blood still dripping from the first of his wounds she had made.

“Thank you,” Jasper groaned.

“I know they must sting.”

“It’s ah… it’s alright.”

“Yes?”

“It’s… a good sting.”

Eva smiled. “May I do another?” She held up the knife. The very tip of it was red.

“Um, y-yeah. Yes.”

Eva put the knife tip to his collarbone and traced it very lightly to the center. “Hold very still please,” she requested.

Jasper bit back a little snarl. She could hear the choke of it in his throat and felt his restrained cock twitch again in his pants. Eva carefully traced out another rune, right at the central dip of Jasper’s collarbone at the base of his throat. She tilted his chin up for better access and he obediently exposed his throat to her. He rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

Just as Eva was about to make a cut, she paused. Jasper was starting to shiver, just a little bit. She stroked his cheek with her soft fingers. “Shh… you’re shaking, Jasper.”

“I’m alright,” he said, keeping still and his eyes closed. His cock twitched again.

“Are you sure?” Eva eyed his throat, exposed and vulnerable.

He took a deep breath, then another. His heart was racing. “Yeah. I trust you.”

Eva’s fingers stroked down his cheek, over his jaw and down his throat. “Yes… I can see that. I’m honoured, Jasper, to have your trust.” Eva leaned in, careful not to get any Vitae from his chest onto herself, and planted a faint trail of kisses along Jasper’s neck. He rumbled a purr in response. “You’re doing so well,” she murmured. He smiled faintly at the encouragement and relaxed a little.

Eva placed the tip of her knife at the base of Jasper’s throat once again. She traced her rune once, twice, and a third time. By the third pass, Jasper was starting to bleed from those cuts. She could see him clenching his jaw, trying not to move or make a sound. She let the Vitae dribble and collect for a moment, then licked it, drawing her tongue over the cut and up his Adams’ apple. Jasper rumbled and Eva sighed in pleasure. The longer this continued, the better his blood tasted.

Eva licked a few more drips coming from Jasper’s other cuts, then slid off his lap. Jasper looked at her, watching hungrily as she moved. Eva stroked his cock with her hands through his jeans, feeling the bulge of him. He groaned and flexed against the ropes.

“Time to do something about this,” Eva smirked. She started to undo his fly.

“Not…you’re not going to cut me _there_ though, right?” Jasper growled.

Eva giggled. “Of course not!” She tisked, working his pants down. He shifted his weight as best he could to help her, using what little give his restraints allowed him. “I thought you trusted me.” Eva gave him a hurt look.

“I do! I do. I’m sorry,” Jasper sighed. 

His cock was free now and erect, straining upwards. Eva worked his pants down to his knees and took a moment to admire him once again. What they were doing… it was nasty. It was taboo. It was also fun, and so long as it remained fun and he was keen to continue, so too was she.

“It’s alright,” Eva said. “Still doing okay? Any… magical horses?”

Jasper snickered. He looked down at himself, at his exposed, bleeding body. He rumbled quietly at the sight and looked back up at his lover. “No. I’m alright.”

“Good. I do want to make one last cut,” Eva said.

Jasper nodded. The other cuts stung, yes, but the pain seemed secondary to everything else. His body was crying out to touch and be touched by her. That in of itself was a strange and delightful feeling.

Eva straddled Jasper’s lap again, carefully guiding his cock so it rested against his belly between them. He groaned low in his throat at her touch. She cleaned his oozing cuts with her fingers and tongue, truly relishing the taste of him. The temptation to bite, to get a proper mouthful of his Vitae, was strong. Eva doubted he would protest. She held herself back though. She did not want to risk a Blood Bond with him tonight. The drips and drops of his cooling Vitae would have to suffice.

Eva kissed Jasper’s lips, then trailed the blunt edge of her knife over his heart. He held his breath. Eva started to trace another rune from one of her wards. Her lines were well-practiced. She could feel his undead pulse hammering beneath the blade. His cock twitched again between their bodies. When her knife finally broke the skin over Jasper’s heart, he hissed. She carved the rune lightly into his skin. His blood welled up and slowly started to flow. Like she had with the others, Eva bowed her head to clean the Vitae with her tongue.

“Good…” she murmured, partly to him, and partly to herself. “So, _so_ good…”

Eva settled in to enjoy her handiwork. She licked at his various cuts, allowing each one to bleed a little in turn. With each stroke of her tongue or careful swipe of her fingers to the cuts her mouth could not easily reach, she could feel the coil of pleasure inside her tighten. Eva let herself ground herself against him a little, feeling the lace covering her pussy press against his cock. She sighed and moaned, and he sighed and growled in kind. Jasper wished he could touch her. The ropes were making marks in his skin where he was straining against them.

Eventually, Eva was ready to move on. She stood up and away from Jasper. He snarled in longing at her departure. Eva quickly cleaned the knife and put it away. Then she stripped herself of the lacy underwear she wore, including the corset. Her garments were tossed onto the bed and she stood before him, naked and wanting. Jasper rumbled, his eyes dark, cursing the ropes. He knew he could break them. He could break them easily, but the point of him being tied was that he stayed still, at least until she let him go.

Trouble was, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay still for.

Eva smiled and retrieved one last thing; a small bottle of lubricant. She swayed back over to Jasper. The taste of his Vitae, aroused as he was, gave her a very faint high. Jasper watched her, quiet save for a faint snarl on every exhale. Eva squeezed a little lubricant onto her palm and started to stroke Jasper’s straining cock. He moaned. It was a desperate, needy sound that she found herself loving. She was moving slowly, agonizingly slowly, and that was almost more torture for Jasper than the cuts bad been.

As Eva stroked Jasper’s cock, making sure it was slick from base to tip, she returned to licking his cuts. She swallowed his Vitae from each one in turn, going around the circle of them she had made on his chest.

“I want you,” She breathed into Jasper’s ear. “I want you so bad…”

“I want you too,” he growled. “Eva… please…”

She smiled and climbed back onto his lap, kissing him deeply. Their tongues touched. She felt his fangs and he felt hers. The kiss broke as Eva adjusted herself, sliding her labia over his lubricated cock. Jasper growled impatiently. The chair creaked ominously.

Finally, Eva lined herself up and impaled herself on his erection. She exhaled a long, breathy moan. “Oh... God… yes…!”

“Fuck…” Jasper groaned as Eva sank all the way down. Already, she was tight, squeezing him. He forced his mind to focus on the sting of the cuts, to try to distract himself from the intense pleasure of it.

Eva rose and lowered herself slowly, rejoicing in the steady, deep, lovemaking. Her hands held onto his shoulders. “You stretch me so good, so good…” she whimpered.

Jasper was losing focus, and with it, the ability to speak coherently. “You feel… amazing… Eva…”

Eva kissed him again, rocking her body against his, grinding down and starting to chase her pleasure. The build was still slow. The chair creaked as Jasper pulled at the restraints. His patience was starting to run out.

Eva ground her hips against his in little circles, her eyes half-closed. She reached down to stroke her clit with her fingers and they both moaned. “Mmm! Oh…!”

Jasper snarled. He had had enough of his restraints. “Would I… be in trouble if I broke the ropes?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Mm? No… no I want to feel you! Yes… mmm…”

Jasper took that as permission. His Vitae surged with power, with inhuman strength. His Beast made a final push and, in one swift and violent motion, Jasper stood up. The ropes broke. The chair splintered. Jasper roared in lust and triumph, scooping a very startled Eva up so she wouldn't fall. In the same motion, using his forward momentum, Jasper and Eva landed on the bed. Eva was on her back and Jasper was on top of her. Eva squealed. She hadn’t been expecting that. Still snarling, Jasper kicked his legs free of the jeans still around his knees and grabbed Eva’s legs. He thrust powerfully into her, making Eva squeal again. Just like that, their roles had switched. Now, he was the one in control, and taking his pleasure from her.

Jasper worried for the briefest of seconds that Eva would be mad or upset. Her moans at his powerful thrusting assured him otherwise. He held onto her legs, ramming himself in and out of her like a man possessed. Eva grabbed onto a pillow with one hand, bunching it in her fist, gasping and panting. Her other hand returned to her clit and Jasper growled his approval.

“Fuck… yes! That’s it!” he grunted. He leaned forwards, pushing Eva’s legs up and ploughing into her deeply. Eva shrieked, clenching around him in waves. Jasper didn’t stop thrusting. He let go of one of her legs and his hand crept up to her throat. 

Eva, coming down from one climax and rapidly climbing to another, moaned loudly. “Yes! Oh… oh, yes!”

Jasper’s fingers closed around her throat. She gasped and clenched around him again, shuddering in his grip.

He was mad with lust now, no more in control than Eva was. His bleeding cuts, now completely forgotten by both of them, dripped dark red Viate onto Eva’s ivory white body. Eva whimpered, her eyes closed, just holding on for dear life. Their hips smacked together, over and over in brutal rhythm until, with another roar, Jasper’s body jolted with climax.

His grip on Eva eased as Jasper relaxed. He flopped down on top of her, utterly spent. She wrapped her arms around him. Both were breathing hard, their dead hearts racing with exertion.

Jasper opened his eyes as he came back to himself. “Oh shit…”

Eva chuckled. “Mm-hmm!”

Jasper tried to sit up, to take his weight off of her. “I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what…”

“Mmm…” Eva sighed, her body twitching with little aftershocks. “Jasper, don’t worry…”

“Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly anxious. He could see a bruise on her leg from where he had grabbed her.

“I’m… mmm… more than okay.” Eva opened her eyes and caressed his cheek. She pulled him in for a gentle, loving kiss. “I’m fine. I’m not that fragile. You did nothing to be sorry for.”

“Okay,” Jasper sighed with relief and returned her kisses. “I-if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Eva became aware of something wet on her chest. She looked down and saw she was smeared with the blood from Jasper’s cuts. “Oh dear… we’ve made a mess.”

“Oops,” Jasper chuckled. In his afterglow, he found he didn’t care about the mess so much. What he had just done, what they had just done together, it had been insane and powerful and mind-blowing.

Eva shook her head, but she was still smiling. “Well… at least none got on my corset.”

Jasper chuckled. 

“You may close those wounds,” Eva said, collecting a few last drops on her finger to taste. The pleasure hormones in his Vitae made her purr.

Jasper did as he was told, rousing his blood, but not his hunger, to close all of the superficial cuts Eva had given him. Eva sat up with him, and leaned over to carefully lick every last trace of Vitae off of Jasper’s skin. When he was clean, she invited him to do the same to clean her.

Jasper did so, eager and careful. He took his sweet time licking his Vitae off of Eva’s chest and stomach. He felt light-headed and blissful. He let himself become lost in the beauty of her body and took the opportunity to kiss and feel her up. His hands went to her breasts, massaging them and doing everything he wanted to do while he had been tied to the chair.

Eva sighed and moaned. Her body was beginning to heat up again. Her Blush of Life was still going to be active for a little while, and it was clear Jasper wanted to take advantage of that.

She glanced over to where Jasper had been seated and giggled at the sight of the splintered wood and discarded ropes. “Jasper… you broke the chair,” she scolded lightly.

“Mm. I know,” he rumbled. “Don’t worry, I can get another.”

“I’m not wor-mmmm oh…!” Eva was cut off by Jasper latching his lips onto one of her nipples. His hand drifted down to her very wet crotch and started fingering her gently. 

“Oh, don’t stop…!” Eva keened as Jasper found her clit.

He didn’t stop, not until she was screaming and bucking, her body singing in waves of pleasure.

Jasper might have gone in for more, but Eva stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“No…” she panted. “No… I’m done… I can’t… please… Um… Unicorn.”

“Okay,” Jasper said softly. He withdrew his hand and gave her a light kiss on the lips. “You okay?”

“Mmm… just… overstimulated…” Eva whimpered.

Jasper rumbled and let her be. He cleaned up a little as she recovered, laying in her bliss on the tousled sheets. Jasper found and pulled on some old and much-mended black sweatpants, turned off the lights, and joined Eva in bed. He spooned her. She clung to his hand that was snuggled around her.

“No shirt?” Eva asked softly in the darkness. Normally, Jasper would wear a shirt and pants to bed. His attitude about his body’s appearance had been greatly challenged since Eva and moved in and they started sleeping together.

“I guess not,” Jasper acknowledged.

“This is good,” Eva said, stroking his hand. “I think I’ve made it very clear that I’m not disturbed by your naked chest.”

“Mm. I still wish I didn’t look like… how I do.”

“And you probably always will. I also wish I don’t look like how I do,” Eva said softly. “The… bleaching, you know.”

Jasper nuzzled her hair gently. “You’re still beautiful,” he said in a very soft tone.

“Thank you. Did you have fun?”

Jasper chuckled. “I did. I’m sorry again if I um… if I went too far.”

“No, you’re fine,” Eva assured him again. She kissed his hand and snuggled her still nude body a little closer against his. “I had fun too,” she said, “a _lot_ of fun. Don’t worry.”

“You didn’t mind that um, I bruised you? I think I used Potence back there when I um… when I broke the chair.”

Eva giggled softly. “I could tell. It was… intense.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“Intense but good,” Eva stressed.

“Good,” he purred.

Jasper and Eva lay there, quietly snuggling and softly whispering words of love and affection to each other. They stayed like that until dawn broke and forced them to sleep.


End file.
